


Meteor Blue

by MikoYami, royalDelirium



Series: The Tales of Time and Space [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Here we go again. Once upon a time the RFA was forced to deal with a mysterious member being dropped off in their chatroom courtesy of a hacker. Long story short this mysterious member, a slightly crazy woman named Sigan-ui, has captured the heir extraordinaire Jumin Han's heart. Pulling off an exceptionally wonderful party the power couple has enjoyed their days together along with the rest of the RFA. Now the hacker strikes again, with another mysterious lady. Will they finally be able to capture this hacker? Or will she capture one of their hearts? Or maybe both?





	1. Introducing Jeong-min

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Sigan-ui's story, which isn't posted yet. You don't need to read that one to understand this story.

It. Is. Boring.

What is boring you ask? Well I will tell you the answer. Everything.

Right now I have nothing to write as I just sent my manuscript into the publishers, I won't be seeing it back for weeks. And since I just sent it in I'm in the post writing slump where just the thought of writing anything makes me want to gag, gross.

I sip my peppermint tea and rest my cheek on the table which probably hasn't been wiped down in the past couple of hours so who knows whose fingers have been all over it.

The cafe is fairly dead, though I am not surprised since it is the middle of a week day, not anywhere near lunch time. I can't even people watch for ideas.

This. Is. Torture.

If I'm going to be honest with myself, and I am a very honest person, I'd admit that I'm actually probably more lonely than bored. After all I didn't really make any lifelong friendships in University. And the one friend I did have...

I pick up my head off the table and slide my fingers across my phone screen, leading it to a familiar website. It's been months since he last logged on, I still wonder about him from time to time. I hope he didn't die or anything like that.

My last short story had been about happening across him by chance at a hospital where he was confined to his bed due to his injuries. It was a sad story, I didn't really like how it turned out. So I hid it in the files of stories that are going to be published after my death so people can think I was some deep person. Professors are going to have their students analyze the color of the drapes in my stories and compare it to emotions and it will cause many a student to curse my name. I wish I was going to be alive to see it.

I browse through chats on the website avoiding going into my messages, when an ad catches my eye.

**Mystic Messenger, a mystic group chat.**

Normally it's the type of thing would scroll past and ignore, but for some reason... I click on the ad and it brings me to the app store. It's a free app, what do I have to lose.

It takes a minute to download, during which I pull my headphones up over my ears. Opening the newly downloaded app I am greeted with some delightful background music. I click start and a wall of rapidly changing code flashes across my screen.

"Oh shit!" I clamp my mouth shut and look around, only one person turned to look at me. Good.

**-Unknown has entered the chatroom.-**

**Unknown: ...Hello...?  
** **ReinLee: ....ello?  
** **Unknown** : **Can you see this?**  
 **ReinLee: Mhmm, yeah.**  
 **Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank god.**  
 **Unknown: It's not everyday that you get a text from a stranger.**  
 **Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.**  
 **Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...**  
 **ReinLee: Must not be important then...**  
 **Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...**  
 **Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.**  
 **Unknown: I'd like to go there myself, but I'm currently abroad...**  
 **ReinLee: Wait you found this phone while abroad?**  
 **ReinLee: Or did you find it and then take it abroad with you?**  
 **ReinLee: Is it someone who is also abroad?**  
 **ReinLee: That might explain why there aren't any calls...**  
 **ReinLee: But more importantly who are you?**  
 **Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.**  
 **ReinLee: Gonna ignore my other questions?**  
 **Unknown: I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.**  
 **ReinLee: Had to think about that didn't cha.**  
 **Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.**  
 **Unknown: You won't find me on searth engines. ^^;**  
 **ReinLee: I mean I wasn't planning on it but you just made that really weird.**  
 **Unknown: But, anyways..**  
 **Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?**  
 **Unknown: I know your surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.**  
 **Unknown: But still...**  
 **Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.**

I pause for a minute. Here is a stranger asking me for help off of a strange app that I only found because of an ad on a website. This stranger won't tell me anything about who they are and how do they know I am anywhere near this address they mentioned.

I wanna know. This is turning into an interesting story. I should see what he wants.

**ReinLee: How can I help you?  
** **Unknown: Uhm... I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.**  
**Unknown: I saw the street view through the internet, and I've been there before.**  
**Unknown: It's an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.**  
**Unknown: It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.**  
**Unknown: I know the area. It's developed.**  
**Unknown: Please?**  
**ReinLee: Fine... if I die I'm going to haunt your ass, no exorcist will be able to free you from my wrath.**

I'll just leave if it feels sketchy. Well more sketchy, because it's already sketchy, but it's more interesting than sketchy right now. Meaning it is a very high level of interesting.

**Unknown: You trust me...  
** **Unknown: Thank you!**  
**Unknown: Just a sec. I'll send you the address.**  
**ReinLee: Oh good. You realize how weird that is as well so I don't have to point it out.**  
**Unknown: Found it.**

I put the address in a search. Well he was right about it being in a crowded area, I had been to a study group around there before. Not in that very same apartment complex, but in one nearby. In fact I think I walked right by that complex.

I grab the tea off of the table as I leave, tossing it in the trash. My bag bounces against my leg as I rush out of the coffee shop. The bus pulls away, but I don't mind that I missed it, a walk is good for the soul. Also the best adventures are on foot!

I underestimate the walk. It was quite a bit farther than I expected. A little over halfway there I take a break and try talking to Unknown some more. He deflects my questions as if they aren't there, mentioning his savior and religion. Great I'm following the lead of a religious fanatic. No wonder he was so desperate to return the phone.

I return to my walk when I realize I won't get any more info. It isn't too much longer before I get to the complex. I climb the stairs and the door I'm looking for is one without a key, but instead a passcode lock.

**Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.  
** **Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?**  
**ReinLee: Yeah there is.**  
**Unknown: I'll send you the digits. Try it.**

How did he know I was here? I didn't message him. I look behind me, no one. But the hair on my neck is still standing up, I can feel eyes on me. Still... I came this far, turning back now would be the worst cliff hanger. My phone pings when I receive the file, but I ignore instead electing to continue talking.

**ReinLee: Shouldn't I try ringing the doorbell and see if the owner is home?  
** **Unknown: Hmm. You're right!**  
**Unknown: Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight.**  
**Unknown: Then ring the doorbell.**  
**ReinLee: You better not be waiting inside ready to kill me or something.**

I press the button, I hear it ring inside the apartment, but no answer.

**ReinLee: No answer, either they aren't home or they are ignoring me.  
** **Unknown: Hmm. No choice then.**  
**Unknown: I guess the place is empty.**  
**Unknown: Why don't you press the code.**  
**ReinLee: You are far too excited about this.**  
**ReinLee: Isn't this some sort of breaking and entering?**

I open the file for the code and put in the numbers, preparing for it to scream at me when it's wrong. Instead... it swings open.

**ReinLee: The door's open.  
** **Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?**  
**ReinLee: You want me to just go into a stranger's house?**  
**ReinLee: Is that even ok?**  
**Unknown: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.**  
**Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.**  
**ReinLee: Oh hey sorry for breaking into your place, but this stranger on my phone sent me, about your lost phone.**  
**ReinLee: I feel oh so protected right now.**  
**ReinLee: But whatever.**

I walk into a cold apartment. It barely looks lived in, I glance around. It is empty. I look down at my phone ready to ask Unknown for his contact info to leave in here and then get out.

**Unknown: Th  
** **Unknown: ank**  
**Unknown: you...**  
**ReinLee: Are you okay?**  
**-Unknown logged off-**

My phone makes an awful dial tone noise, and I nearly drop it as I jump out of my skin. The green code covers my screen and I am tossed into another chat. I almost dropped my phone with the noise, I did drop my phone when Jumin Han spoke in the chat.


	2. Enter Reinlee

Jumin sighed it has been a long day of work, he was eager to get home and call Sigan-ui to chat with her but she wasn’t answering his phone calls, thus he was starting to worry. It was normal she would miss some phone calls but that was because she didn’t want to talk with someone, but she never missed his.

She normally would answer right away.  
Maybe she was away from her phone or in the chatroom. He checked the empty chatroom as he was parking his car but no one was on. He sighed, when he found her she would be in for a long lecture on responsibility, she wasn’t allowed to miss his phone calls.

  
“I am home,” he called to his penthouse and walked down the long hallway. He opened his eyes surprised to see his fiancée crawling on the floor. She seemed focused on finding something that she didn’t notice him.

  
“Vincent,” she called out, “Where are you bastard?” She growled, “Give me back my pen, I was so close to finishing Mikoto’s hair."

  
“Who is Mikoto?” Jumin questioned. He figured it was an anime boyfriend of hers, when he first heard of them he would get jealous but now he accepted the strange way of her thoughts. Plus, they only held a flicker of her interest.

  
“Mikoto Suoh the red king and has a temper to match,” she got up from the floor and smiled. “Welcome home."

  
“Yes, it would have been more of a welcome if you answered your phone,” Jumin frowned but bent down and kissed her soft lips, “Why weren’t you answering?” he questioned he didn’t get up.

  
“I was trying to find my pen,” she said, “Van Gogh stole my red pen and I haven’t been lucky enough to find him."

Jumin sighed and stood up, “I will call the chef for dinner,” he said walking off.

 **Zen: It is so weird....**  
**Zen: Both of you log on at the same time**  
**Zen: Though you live together.**  
**Zen: https://media.tenor.co/images/ef45fdbcdb0dd852ecd5e3b720bf77f8/tenor.gif**

“Idiot,” Jumin mumbled he was sitting on the couch having finished dinner, his arms around Sigan-ui’s waist. He was making himself comfortable after having dinner with his fiancée. Sigan-ui had to giggle she grabbed her snuggie and leaned on his arm.

  
But she could see by the confused look on his face he wasn’t sure why Zen found it weird. He would be marrying her soon. He kept his arms across her waist. Letting Elizabeth to sit on her lap. He had Vincent in his lap.

 **Sigan-ui: Shit he’s on to us Jumin**  
**Sigan-ui: We have to think of a new plan.**  
**Jumin: I don't understand why it is weird**  
**Jumin: Sigan-ui and I both like the chatroom.**

Sigan-ui sighed sometimes Jumin was so cute. It was adorable, he took things so seriously it was hard for her to tease him. Instead she turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her affection to him.

**Zen: I still can't understand how Jumin got into a relationship before me**

“Why?” Jumin questioned, “I love you and you were the only person that listened and cared for me,” it was his turn to kiss her. He kissed her lips instead.

  
“You are going to kill me with how romantic you are,” she didn’t want him to stop. If it came out of anyone elses mouth she would cringe but it came out of Jumin’s her heart melted. She loved this man and the words he shared with her.

 **Yoosung: I think it is cute**  
**Yoosung: https://media.tenor.co/images/3b5a1e65d87d31511451711a227d566d/tenor.gif**  
**Yoosung: I hope I can meet a girlfriend someday**  
**707: You won't meet her playing games all day.**  
**707: You'll just have to enjoy your life with LOLOL as your only love.**  
**Jaehee: He makes a point.**  
**Jaehee: And Zen you might lose fans if you were in a relationship.**  
**Jaehee: I am thankful Sigan-ui did not fall for you.**  
**Jaehee: https://67.media.tumblr.com/735c6fa15770b011e9dd994c639a9963/tumblr_ofvdey2yIE1vi3pwdo1_400.gif**

“I am glad too,” Jumin spoke, “I don’t think he would treat you like the queen you are,” he spoke as he held her closer and kissed her temple.

  
“I don’t think I would have,” she answered blushing and looking away. She liked Zen and although they shared many similarities, there was something about Zen that didn’t attract her. She glanced staring at Jumin blushing.

  
“Revenge,” she whispered, loving the red on his cheek. He was adorable when he blushed.

 **707: Always right in the heart Jaehee.**  
**707: Wouldn't Jumin being in a relationship increase your workload?**  
**Jaehee: Not significantly.**  
**Jumin Han: I work efficiently**

Jumin scoffed, though he put Sigan-ui as number one he still had work to do if he wanted to provide for a future family. Plus work helped him destress as he would come up with new business projects; for cats or art.

 **Jumin Han: I never let personal feelings effect work**  
**Sigan-ui: Jumin this makes me sad**  
**Sigan-ui: You don't love me**  
**Jumin Han: I work efficiently so I can see you sooner!**  
**Jumin Han: https://i.makeagif.com/media/8-24-2016/P00L4n.gif**  
**Sigan-ui: I am just messing with you**

She kissed his lips. He had looked scared for a second like he might have offended her but in reality, she was squealing inside. She was close to fainting, Jumin’s words always had an effect on her heart making it beat faster than what is normal.

  
She had to keep her cool if she didn’t she would barely say anything to Jumin Han without fainting or squealing at his words or just even being near him. Just….keep….the jokes running.

 **Zen: It still would have been nice to be in a relationship**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**  
**Jaehee: For the rest of us, our jobs should be more important than our love lives.**  
**707: You mean that in the “Jumin keeps me too busy to date” way don't you**  
**Yoosung: I don't have a job so I don't count**  
**Jaehee: Your job is to graduate**  
**Zen: I don't think any of us want to be thinking about work right now.**  
**707: You're right!**  
**707: We were talking about Jumin's relationship.**  
**Jaehee: I don't think we want to discuss that either.**  
**Yoosung: I'm OK with that topic.**  
**Yoosung: Maybe they have relationship tips for us.**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**  
**Zen: I don't need relationship advice from them.**

Sigan-ui grabbed a blanket and moved it over her body as she leaned on Jumin’s arm might as well everyone was distracted talking about wanting relationship. Jumin smiled at her and moves his arms around her waist barely even reading the message.

  
He unlike Sigan-ui understood their need for a relationship since meeting Sigan-ui he felt himself a lot happier. He even felt a pang of sympathy for Zen for wanting a relationship and free him from being lonely. Sigan-ui on the other hand would disagree and say that being in a relationship is wonderful but there would be no need to rush and “Mrs. Right” will appear someday.

 **-ReinLee has logged on-**  
**Jumin Han: LOVE EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE IS SO POWERFUL AND LETS NOT FORGET KINK....**

  
Sigan-ui had grabbed Jumin’s phone the moment they were asking for advice on relationship they had been distracted by everything that was going on in the chatroom having their own special moment she had typed a message on his phone confusing everyone in the RFA. He stole his phone back.

  
“Sigan-ui” he sighed, “That isn’t proper advice,” he was more upset that she gave wrong advice on relationship, “That isn’t how our relationship works."

“They didn’t ask for real advice just advice,”Sigan-ui shrugged grabbing her phone again and leaning on her fiancée’s shoulder, “advice is advice."

  
**Jaehee: Mr. Han?**  
**Zen: Someone hacked into his brain again**  
**Zen: Fix him**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**

Jumin had watched the chaos unfold everyone was flipping out before replying quickly. HE wasn’t broken, his fiancée thought it would be a smart idea to steal his phone and give incorrect advice.

 **Jumin Han: Sigan-ui stole my phone**  
**Sigan-ui: I was showing an example of relationship advice**  
**Sigan-ui: -excited Emoji-**  
**Yoosung: http://67.media.tumblr.com/9bae535d6a4dce0921d61a6d0ac317e0/tumblr_octawd2kQ61qctn2ko3_r1_400.gif**  
**Jaehee: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/36/Jaehee_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190011**  
**Jaehee: Let's this be a lesson to us not to ask them for relationship advice.**  
**707: Don't know about you guys, but I'm taking notes.**  
**707: These are solid gold pieces of advice.**  
**707: You could sell them and make millions.**  
**707: Not that Jumin needs any more money.**

“You already have a weird book published,” Sigan-ui spoke, “last thing you need is another book, maybe I should publish a book,” she winked at her future husband.

Jumin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was true but the idea wasn’t a bad idea, a published book on relationship advice.

 **Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**  
**Sigan-ui: Yes yes rule of advice the one has the bathroom in the morning is the one in power.**  
**Jumin Han: I let you shower first**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**  
**Sigan-ui: Hence why I have the power in the relationship.**  
**Sigan-ui: -half smile emoji-**  
**Sigan-ui: Never leave your phone in unguarded**  
**Sigan-ui: or else you find out you sent weird text to people or new background**

She managed to leave pictures of herself making funny faces as his background or place weird objects in weird places. She even sent strange text to the rest of the RFA just to see their reaction if Jumin Han said something strange. How would the other members react? Jaehee had caught on after a while and learned to ignore any strange text from Jumin knowing it was Sigan-ui typing the text.

 **Sigan-ui: and never be the first to sleep**  
**Sigan-ui: First to sleep gets drawings on their face.**

She had drawn on his face a few times drawing cat faces on his face or cat paws. Or hearts. She even went as far as drawing a mustache and a pointy bread. She is was bored and Jumin sometimes fell asleep too quickly, all thanks to work.

 **Jaehee: That explains last week's incident of Mr. Han being late.**  
**707: Wait, wait hold on!**  
**Yoosung: Too fast, did you miss some notes?**  
**707: No!**  
**707: There is a disturbance in the force!**  
**Zen: don't tell me**  
**Zen: https://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_odqby4P83Z1vf2lfeo1_1474251772_cover.gif**  
**Jumin Han: She just locked the bathroom door and refused to get out**  
**Jumin Han: Nothing happened**

He was quick to tell everyone. Yes, he had dreamed of having sex with his fiancée but held off feeling it would be proper to wait for marriage. He wanted her to stay pure despite the fact She wasn’t a virgin. He cheated a little sleeping with her on same bed with her.

  
But was still a gentleman and he would remind himself and everyone in the RFA he was a gentleman. He barely noticed the shift in the conversation. Or someone else was reading his messages.

  
“Jumin someone is in the chatroom,” Sigan-ui spoke. He frowned and began reading over, the chatroom to figure who the intruder was.

  
**Jaehee: What is the disturbance?**  
**Jumin Han:....**  
**Zen: Everything ok Seven?**  
**707: It is happening again.**  
**707: There is something here that shouldn't be.**  
**Jumin Han: ReinLee?**  
**Jumin Han: Who are you?**  
**Sigan-ui: Jumin you don't have to hold me tight**  
**Sigan-ui: I am right next to you**

Sigan-ui was staring at her fiance with a half-smile. “I am not going anywhere” she was staring at the phone again. Now understanding the panic of the group when she first joined. She was staring at her phone worried if the hacker was back.

 **Yoosung: Is it another hacker**  
**Yoosung: https://media.tenor.co/images/74ef527c1ace71538e045fbc52570ff5/tenor.gif**  
**Zen: I thought you secured the system Seven to make sure this never happened again**  
**Zen: Why do we have another stranger in the RFA**  
**Zen: http://pa1.narvii.com/6198/be276198ac4548f69a4d820e4f344e6e46fdfded_hq.gif**  
**Jumin Han: Someone call V**  
**Jumin Han: Let him know it happened again**  
**Jaehee: How is it possible to have someone hack into the chatroom twice.**  
**Jaehee: https://media.tenor.co/images/8c9066a63a64a22536e4b05d7402251b/tenor.gif**  
**-Sigan-ui logged out-**

Jumin grabbed Sigan-ui’s phone logging her off. If the hacker was back that meant Sigan-ui was in danger. He would keep her away from the danger as long as he can. He held her phone over her his head knowing she wouldn’t be able to reach it. He would have no time to call V that job would be for another member he had a job of protecting his future wife.

**Jumin Han: Luciel find out who this hacker is right away.**

He messaged to Luciel his fiancee was still attempting to reach for her phone. He was lucky she was so short and he was tall.

  
“Sigan-ui, you are in danger if you get in the chatroom,” Jumin warned her hoping she would understand.

  
“Oh yes,” She spoke sarcastically, “I am in danger sitting in the Penthouse with body guards sitting at every entrance and cameras tracking peoples move. She rolled her eyes, trying to reach for her phone again, “Did I mention I am a ninja."

  
“You aren’t,” he spoke. He knew his future wife well, she never displayed any skills of being a ninja.

 **707: already on it**  
**707: typing and messaging**  
**707: that's why my response time is slower**  
**Yoosung: Is it the same hacker?**  
**Yoosung: Have they finally shown their face?**  
**Yoosung: Are they watching our every move now?**  
**Zen: Well they can at least see everything we are saying in here.**  
**707: ringing V now**

“I am watch this,” Sigan-ui spoke she stopped jumping trying to get her phone instead stepped on her tippy toes. She kissed his lips Jumin was taken back from the sudden affection of his fiancee dropped the phone.  
Sigan-ui pushed back and grabbed her phone, “Told you I was a ninja and skilled one at that,” she jumped over the couch and ran to their room locking the door.

  
Jumin was standing dazed before it clicked and he chased after his fiancée, “Sigan-ui,” he chased after her pounding on the door in attempts to get her to give him back the phone.

 **-Sigan-ui logged on-**  
**Sigan-ui: got my phone back and now there is a locked door between us**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**  
**Zen: You aren't doing anything weird with our butterfly of the group**  
**Zen: http://pa1.narvii.com/6198/be276198ac4548f69a4d820e4f344e6e46fdfded_hq.gif**  
**Jumin Han: Focus on hacker situation and not what I do with my fiancée**  
**Jumin Han: Who are you ReinLee?**  
**Jumin Han: How did you get here?**

He began pounding on the door, “Sigan-ui let me in,” he didn’t want Zen involved in his relationship.

 **Zen: Don't be too harsh**  
**Zen: It could be another girl**  
**Zen: https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ocx3vjSKFW1vf2lfeo1_1472888287_cover.gif**  
**Jaehee: I don't think we should focus on that right now**  
**Jaehee: this is the second time someone hacked in to the messenger**  
**Jaehee: Could Sigan-ui downloaded the messenger on two phones**  
**Jaehee: I mean she breaks phones so fast**

“That is rude,” Sigan-ui spoke. Though it as true she was on her third phone this year. She had been less cautious with her phone since she started dating Jumin. She ignored him pounding on the door demanding to be let in.

 **Sigan-ui: Yeah but I give them to Seven when they break**  
**Sigan-ui: but thanks Jaehee for having my back**  
**Sigan-ui: I got you**  
**Jaehee: sorry about that Sigan-ui**  
**Jaehee: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/36/Jaehee_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190011**  
**Jaehee: I am just nervous this is the second time this happened**  
**Yoosung: Yeah the first time it happened it was with you Sigan-ui**  
**Yoosung: but after that nothing else happened**  
**Yoosung: I thought Seven took care of the hacker**  
**Zen: Apparently not.**  
**Zen: Or the hacker could have had a protégé who is exacting his revenge.**  
**Zen: We see that a lot in sequels.**  
**Zen: In fact that's one of the concepts for a sequel play that I might star in.**  
**Jaehee: Oh!**  
**Jaehee: This is the first time I'm hearing about it.**  
**Zen: It's still on the drawing board right now, it might not even happen.**  
**Yoosung: Uh guys?**  
**Yoosung: Shouldn't we try talking with ReinLee?**  
**Yoosung: Didn't that help clear things up with Sigan-ui?**

“That worked so well,” Sigan-ui rolled her eyes but of course Yoosung would come up with the idea if she knew them Zen would be for this idea he would be for this idea a chance to brag about himself he would never say no. A chance to show off.

 **Jaehee: https://media.tenor.co/images/8c9066a63a64a22536e4b05d7402251b/tenor.gif**  
**Zen: https://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_odqby4P83Z1vf2lfeo1_1474251772_cover.gif**  
**Zen: Yoosung had a good idea?!**  
**Sigan-ui: Yes let us introduce ourselves first**  
**Jumin Han: Quit shitting around**  
**Jumin Han: Sigan-ui don't you dare introduce yourself**

“To late you introduced me,” Sigan-ui spoke through the door. She could hear him curse.

 **Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/e4/Jumin_Sticker_02.gif/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/185?cb=20160922190336**  
**Zen: Well I am Zen, 23 and actor**  
**Zen: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/a/a8/278b3c1a171629f83242c52d0d8ce950.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160908080419**  
**Jaehee: now I want to drink the beer**  
**Jaehee: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/d/df/Jaehee_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190003**  
**Jaehee: It looks like you are advertising for a commercial**  
**Zen: aww thank you**  
**Zen: you are making me blush**  
**Sigan-ui: -... emoji-**  
**Sigan-ui: ReinLee are you there?**  
**Sigan-ui: It is okay to speak to us**  
**Sigan-ui: our bark is a lot worse then our bite**  
**Sigan-ui: for the moment**  
**Sigan-ui: -half smile emoji-**

If Zen was right it was another girl or a person that happened to get in the same situation she understood how that person felt. She was ready to fight when she was in the situation. She was ready to kick some ass.

 **ReinLee: Yeah like that makes me feel any better.**  
**ReinLee: Ominous "for the moment"**  
**ReinLee: That's when someone pops out and grabs you from behind.**  
**ReinLee: Already in a unknown place, surrounded by strangers, having been led here by something mysterious.**  
**ReinLee: It's the makings of a horror novel.**  
**Sigan-ui: Well it is the truth**  
**Sigan-ui: how did you find this messenger?**  
**-Sigan-ui logged off-**

She was too busy focusing on the chatroom she didn’t notice Jumin had manged to open the door and steal her phone away logging her off. “I am doing this for your protection. He told her.

  
“I feel so protected,” Sigan-ui rolled her eyes she didn’t leave the comfort of the floor.

  
**Jumin Han: Seven do you have any information on how ReinLee joined the chatroom**

 **Zen: Why do you keep taking your fiancée's phone?**  
**Zen: https://66.media.tumblr.com/c9b444c8024a4451011e9075d060bcd1/tumblr_inline_ocql10o6nq1r9p9wu_500.gif**

“It isn’t your concern,” Jumim spoke sitting down text to his future wife so she could steal read the chats.  
Yoosung: I am a bit scared

 **Yoosung: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/7/7b/Yoosung_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192141**  
**Yoosung: This is the second time someone hacked in here**  
**Yoosung: and they might know us and be spying on us**  
**Zen: Typos**  
**Jaehee: I think ReinLee should explain themselves**  
**Jaehee: If we expect to get any answers**  
**Jaehee: Seven what is taking so long?**  
**Zen: If it is a girl she sounds pretty cute**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/55/Zen_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192456**  
**Zen: are you a girl?**

“Why is Zen so obsessed with girls?” Jumin said turning to his fiancée.

  
“He is lonely and tired of being a virgin,” she spoke, shrugging. Ever since she found out Zen was a virgin she never let him live it down.

 **ReinLee: What's a girl?**  
**ReinLee: Oh wait is that one of those terms you earthlings use to determine gender?**  
**Yoosung: Earthlings?**  
**ReinLee: Yeah, people from Earth?**  
**ReinLee: I mean you guys aren't from the Moon right?**  
**ReinLee: I didn't think there were any other moon people here right now.**  
**707: Oh someone from the moon, my favorite people.**  
**707: V's on his way, I just got off the phone with him.**  
**707: But first...**  
**707: Hey ReinLee, look up.**  
**707: No the other direction.**  
**707: OK now wave.**  
**707: Haha you did it!**  
**Zen: Seven what are you talking about?**  
**707: ReinLee is in Rika’s apartment.**  
**Jumin Han: Is Sigan-ui safe?**

“I am right next to you,” she spoke, “I am as safe, as safe can be,” she rolled her eyes again waiting for a moment to grab her phone and make a run for it.

 **Zen: Sometimes I forget how obsessive you are**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**  
**Jumin Han: It doesn't matter some one else managed to get into Rika's apartment**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/e4/Jumin_Sticker_02.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190336**  
**Yoosung: Are you serious?**  
**Yoosung: https://media.tenor.co/images/74ef527c1ace71538e045fbc52570ff5/tenor.gif**  
**Yoosung: How did a second person get into Rika's apartment?**  
**Zen: Is it a girl?**  
**ReinLee: Why is my gender so important to you?**  
**ReinLee: Also the guard dog is starting to scare me.**  
**ReinLee: Does he bite?**  
**707: Nah he's a cat, he scratches.**  
**ReinLee: Claws or teeth... both are terrible.**  
**707: I agree.**  
**707: Now questions should probably get answered now, maybe it'll calm the beast.**  
**ReinLee: ... Fair enough.**  
**707: With Sigan-ui being literally right next to you Jumin I can't see her being in trouble.**

“Thank you Seven now someone is making sense,” she rolled her eyes and stared at Jumin motioning her hand for him to give back her phone. “He said it was safe,” Jumin frowned but still didn’t move to give her phone. “Come on Mr. Kitty-cat my phone, you are scaring the poor girl,”

 **707: Now who gets their question answered first?**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/5/57/Jumin_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190344**  
**Jaehee: I think the question should be answered is how did the chatroom get hacked a second time?**  
**Jaehee: It seems that is more important**  
**Yoosung: Yeah someone is at Rika's apartment again.**  
**ReinLee: Don't look at me**  
**ReinLee: I just followed the directions of a crazy religious man**  
**ReinLee: Which got me stuck here**  
**707: I traced the hack, but all it did was lead me back to her phone.**  
**707: So it's done in the same style as the first time.**  
**707: I'd explain more, but I'd rather do it when V gets here.**  
**-V has logged on-**  
**ReinLee: Do you have some sort of magic summoning powers?**  
**V: Hello, everyone.**  
**-Sigan-ui logged on-**

Jumin sighed a bit finally handing his future wife her phone when he saw V log back on. If V was around things would be safe.

 **Sigan-ui: finally he gave me my phone**  
**Sigan-ui: That jerk**  
**Sigan-ui: -angry emoji-**  
**Jumin Han: Hello V**  
**Jumin Han: Jaehee explain the situation to him**  
**Jaehee: Of course, Mr. Han.**  
**Jaehee: V, what did Luciel tell you over the phone?**  
**V: Just that there was another incident where a stranger joined the RFA chat.**  
**Jaehee: That's the basis of what is occurring.**  
**Jaehee: Luciel has determined that this person is in Rika’s apartment, the same way Sigan-ui was.**  
**Jaehee: It is a possibility that username ReinLee is the hacker, but it is more likely that they are also a victim of the situation in the same way Sigan-ui was, based on the similarities in the situations.**  
**Sigan-ui: How was this person led to the apartment?**  
**Jumin Han: And why did the hacker choose someone else?**  
**Jumin Han: When Sigan-ui held the prefect party last time**  
**Zen: You proposed to her there**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**

Sigan-ui would never forget that party. She had been surprised she wouldn’t have said no if Jumin proposed to her but having eyes all around her made it harder her to say no, “Hard to say no,” she rolled her eyes.

  
Jumin ignored her, his eyes and mind focused on the chatroom.

 **Sigan-ui: It seems a bit odd but I have been busy recently to even think about the party**  
**Yoosung: But this ReinLee person is with Rika**  
**Yoosung: sharing her memories**  
**V: Sigan-ui did pose a good question.**  
**V: ReinLee if you don't mind. How were you led to the apartment?**  
**ReinLee: I'm more interested in the answer to Jumin Han's question.**  
**ReinLee: But in answer to yours**  
**ReinLee: I was observing the internet customs of humans when I came across an interesting link.**  
**ReinLee: This link caught my eye and I followed it, where it prompted me to download an app.**  
**ReinLee: Inside this app I was addressed by a religiously devote man who called himself Unknown.**  
**ReinLee: This mysterious figure begged me to assist him in finding the owner of a phone that he came across while travelling abroad. It was what his savior wanted.**  
**ReinLee: His urging paid off and I agreed to help him.**  
**ReinLee: He led me here and gave me the code that he said had been stored in the phone.**  
**ReinLee: I stepped into the apartment and looked down at my messenger for further instructions and was instead greeted with a terrifying sight.**  
**ReinLee: "Jumin Han: LOVE EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE IS SO POWERFUL AND LETS NOT FORGET KINK...."**  
**ReinLee: Scariest part of this whole adventure.**  
**Sigan-ui: I can't make a joke right now**

She wanted to but it was hard, everything was sounding to similar to her situation. She have chuckled at how ReinLee met Jumin or her first introduction to the RFA chatroom. Her’s was a bit dull compared to that but everything was getting to close to home.

 **Sigan-ui: It is eerily similar to how I joined the RFA**  
**Jumin Han: It is similar but Luciel said he found the hacker head quarters**  
**Jumin Han: Who is their target? And Why?**  
**Jumin Han: Sigan-ui? Or the RFA?**  
**Sigan-ui: I would guess the RFA**

Sigan-ui had enemies but none that knew anybody in the RFA or anybody who would go through an elaborate plan to hack into a secret chatroom for charity. Her and Jumin never left their seats on the floor. With V around the chatroom felt serious.

 **Jaehee: It would make sense but the party was held successful last time**  
**Jaehee: We still don't know what the hacker wanted last time**

Jumin placed a hand on Sigan-ui’s hand he was clueless as well though he feared the hacker he still wanted to thank them for introducing a wonderful woman into his heart. But the fear the hacker would come and destroy his happiness was still inside of him.

 **Zen: It is a bit creepy it happened a second time**  
**Jumin Han: What do you think V?**  
**V: I think that we don't have enough information to make any real conclusions at this point.**  
**V: Luciel?**  
**707: Already on it.**  
**V: Good, as for everyone else, I think it would be best if we continued working on the party.**  
**Jumin Han: I see so you trust this Reinlee?**  
**Sigan-ui: I think we should give them a chance**  
**Sigan-ui: the hacker could slip up a second time around.**  
**Sigan-ui: serial killers tend to slip up**  
**Zen: a lovely girl like you shouldn't say harsh things**  
**Zen: http://pa1.narvii.com/6198/a38f0f7930228eafc276a860998d73036ee3c249_hq.gif**

“For the first time I will agree with Zen,” Jumin spoke squeezing Sigan-ui’s hand. “It isn’t proper for a young lady to watch such shows.”

Sigan-ui stared at Jumin, “you never would have loved me if I was proper,” she winked he smiled a bit and kissed her lips.

  
**Sigan-ui: Sorry watching to much Criminal Minds with Seven**

 **V: We will trust ReinLee for now.**  
**V: Luciel, you will keep me updated?**  
**707: Of course.**  
**V: Jumin can I leave the rest of this to you?**  
**V: I am almost certain that Sigan-ui is not in any danger.**  
**Jumin Han: if you say so I trust you V.**  
**Jumin Han: are you leaving again?**  
**V: Yes, I was in the middle of something when Luciel called me.**  
**V: Keep me updated.**  
**-V has logged out-**

Sigan-ui could see Jumin was visibly upset with how quick his friend took off he had questions and V left giving Jumin no time ask the question. He wanted to see how his best friend was doing but he seemed more distance of late.

  
“Everything will be fine,” she told Jumin moving closer to him and leaning on his shoulder, “he is just busy,” she sighed a bit. He smiled a bit and relaxed seeing as she was right has focusing on the little things too much.

 **Jumin Han:...**  
**Jumin Han: assistant Kang explain to Reinlee the purpose of this chatroom**  
**Jaehee: Yes, Mr. Han.**  
**Jaehee: ReinLee, what you have entered into is the chatroom for the RFA, which is short for Rika's Fundraising Association.**  
**Jaehee: Here we host parties.**  
**Yoosung: They are lots of fun and for a good cause.**  
**Jaehee: Rika, the founder of this group, wanted to be able to help others and so she gathered many potential donators and groups that help many different causes.**

Sigan-ui had yet to stop hearing about the RFA for a while she felt like people saw her as Rika and only Rika but she was finally away from Rika’s shadows. Jumin saw her as a person different from Rika and in his words better then Rika.

  
She had proved she was different to everyone else after she hosted the party

 **Jaehee: They would appear at a party hosted by us.**  
**Jumin Han: the choice is up to you**  
**Jumin Han: Would you like to Join the RFA?**  
**Yoosung: wait shouldn't we introduce ourselves first**  
**Yoosung: You know to make the newest member more comfortable.**  
**Yoosung: I am Yoosung, 20 and still in college**  
**Yoosung: http://pm1.narvii.com/6206/70753bdeaa6abe46947de083275b6fe750bfbace_hq.jpg**  
**Zen: and addicted to Lolol**  
**Zen: The guard dog because I know he won't introduce himself**  
**Zen: He is Mr. Trustfundkid**  
**Zen: Jumin Han, 28 and Heir to C &R**  
**Zen: -Picture of Sigan-ui making a goofy face Jumin in the background-**  
**Jumin Han: http://pm1.narvii.com/6206/70753bdeaa6abe46947de083275b6fe750bfbace_hq.jpg**  
**Jumin Han: How dare you share a picture of Sigan-ui**  
**Zen: It is the only picture I have of you**

“Hey that is a good picture of us,” Sigan-ui spoke, “we should make that our wedding picture” she nudged his side.

  
Jumin shook his head, “I have plenty of other pictures that show your beauty,” he chuckled a bit. She didn’t miss him saving the picture on his phone, “I am sure I will find a picture that shows your beauty justice,” he was sure V had some pictures of the two of them. “He paused does that mean he has pictures of you?” he questioned he was sounding jealous.

  
“What can I say, the boy loves to Snapchat,” Sigan-ui shrugged giggling.

  
“Only Snapchat with me,” he spoke he didn’t hide his jealous, “I don’t want the rest of the world seeing your beauty it is only for me,”  
Sigan-ui’s heart began beating faster her face heating up she could see the sly smirk on his face. Damn him and his prefect, stupid, words and stupid, prefect, face in his deep but wonderful stupid prefect voice. Stupid, stupid Jumin. She stared at her phone trying to hide her blush avoiding her perfect future husband. She heard him chuckle causing her heart to beat more, stupid prefect man she cursed one last time.

 **Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**  
**ReinLee: So I've got Zen the actor, Yoosung the student, and Jumin the rich guy.**  
**ReinLee: What about the rest of you?**  
**ReinLee: No wait, that was rude.**  
**ReinLee: Forgive me.**  
**ReinLee: I'm Rein Lee, old enough, from the Moon.**  
**ReinLee: Oh and since Zen is so curious about my gender, I'm a girl, why you earthlings distinguish gender with terms, I will never understand.**  
**Zen: I knew it.**  
**707: shescute**  
**ReinLee: Shut up you.**  
**ReinLee: No wait, who are you first.**  
**ReinLee: Then shut up.**  
**707: Seven Zero Seven, my name isn't important and I'm the hacker extraordinaire.**

Sigan-ui had to type something quickly sitting with Jumin on the floor was getting her heart beat quickly she couldn’t handle it when she had no control of her emotions she was cool, collected. Not this nervous wreck of lovely, mush that Jumin normally turned her into.

  
She was shocked when he reached for her phone again, “you shouldn’t message yet,” he sighed, “I have yet to decide if it is safe she may have joined the RFA,” he was staring at his phone while she was trying to get her phone back.

  
**Sigan-ui: His name is Luciel and he is 22**

 **Jaehee: I guess I have no choice**  
**Jaehee: I am Jaehee and I work with Jumin as his sectary**  
**Jaehee: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/36/Jaehee_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190011**  
**Sigan-ui: Iamoeaija**  
**Jumin Han: What is with that face expression I am fun to work with**  
**Jaehee: https://media.tenor.co/images/8c9066a63a64a22536e4b05d7402251b/tenor.gif**  
**Sigan-ui: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/gSzhqQDXvOKP4ICyDQge03EKS-_7AJ1zXmsy62K3hCTPJOIJcaUfAoEuVYIs228kQRY=h900**  
**Sigan-ui: I WIN**

She was on top of him having wrestled ot her phone back. She sighed, a bit and stared at her phone. She didn’t leave her spot from lying on his chest while they both chatted on the RFA.

 **Zen: Careful Jaehee the boss is always watching.**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**  
**707: https://67.media.tumblr.com/990fe076fa68f17117ff0562c8151bf5/tumblr_ocr2baMQSS1qctn2ko3_500.gif**  
**707: Why do you still have that?**  
**Jumin Han: I was joking**  
**Jaehee: I can only imagine you joking with that serious face**  
**Jaehee: http://67.media.tumblr.com/f6dad6520a92344d4905a3ceb7ccedb6/tumblr_ocrip6vPWC1qctn2ko7_r1_400.gif**

“You know they aren’t joking you did have a serious face on when you made that joke,” she gave him her famous half smile.

**Sigan-ui: He did have his serious face on**

Jumin smiled staring at her she was too cute sometimes. He knew better than to say it out loud when they were both in a comfortable situation.

**Sigan-ui: Wait now he is smiling**

He moved his head slightly up wanting a kiss. He didn’t want to leave the position they were in. He hoped she would understand.

**Sigan-ui: Leaning closer**

She leaned down and kissed his lips as well not wanting to leave the position either.

 **Zen: We don't need a play by play what that jerk is doing**  
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**

“But it was fun,” she joked.

**Yoosung: Sigan-ui is Jumin's fiancée and freelance artist 23**

“I guess we can’t stop them from talking about you,” Jumin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“You couldn’t stop them from talking about Elizabeth the third when I joined,” She told him truthfully “and tomorrow you will be talking about her to ReinLee,” Jumin frowned she was right. He sighed she was part of the RFA now V trusted this person ReinLee.

 **Sigan-ui: and I have so many pictures of you Luciel**  
**ReinLee: An actor, a college student, a corporate heir, a hacker, an assistant, and an artist.**  
**ReinLee: Wow, this is quite a collection.**  
**Yoosung: Yeah!**  
**Yoosung: https://66.media.tumblr.com/bfdd00baab37541388f725f4c35506ff/tumblr_octawd2kQ61qctn2ko1_400.gif**  
**Yoosung: We are a fun group.**  
**ReinLee: This would turn into an amazing book.**

Sigan-ui raised an eyebrow at this comment she met people like her out on the street. A young write always looking for adventure, her speech pattern fit with most writers. She smiled a bit granted it was most like not someone she knew the girl spoke of space and adventures.

 **Sigan-ui: and now a writer**  
**Yoosung: What are you talking about?**  
**Yoosung: https://65.media.tumblr.com/98e3d450e83e63c162e9cc424df1713d/tumblr_inline_odomqdam9l1qc258r_500.gif**  
**Sigan-ui: She is a writer**  
**ReinLee: Oh she's good.**  
**ReinLee: She should get a job in detective work.**  
**Jaehee: How do you know that Sigan-ui?**  
**Sigan-ui: she gave hints that she wrote**  
**Sigan-ui: she first entered she spoke about novels**  
**Sigan-ui: she is good with words**  
**Sigan-ui: and mentioned a book again**  
**Sigan-ui: I am just that good**  
**Zen: a cute writer maybe she could write a play for me**  
**Zen: seven send a picture**  
**ReinLee: I like her.**  
**ReinLee: New favorite character.**

Jumin smiled a bit as he held Sigan-ui closer his eyes still lingering on ReinLee’s words. In that moment a sense of trust for this strange woman over the chat. If she liked his wife it would mean she is a good person.

 **707: What makes you think I have any pictures?**  
**707: Where would I find them?**  
**707: Why would I keep them?**  
**Sigan-ui:...?**  
**Jumin Han: I like her too**  
**Jumin Han: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/c/c6/Jumin_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190341**  
**Jumin Han: My princess...Sigan-ui**  
**Jumin Han: My Angel**

He spoke those words out loud to her as he typed them. She wasn’t sure how he managed to type those words while staring at her with those beautiful dark loving eyes but Jumin was a man of mystery and this was one of them.

  
She found herself focusing on the chatroom again.

 **Zen: I think I am going to throw up**  
**Yoosung: same**  
**Yoosung: http://67.media.tumblr.com/9bae535d6a4dce0921d61a6d0ac317e0/tumblr_octawd2kQ61qctn2ko3_r1_400.gif**  
**Sigan-ui: -blushing emoji-**  
**Sigan-ui:...**  
**Sigan-ui: anyway**  
**Sigan-ui: you are going to help me invite guest to the party**

She needed a distraction other then Jumin’s love for her. A favorite subjects of hers when she was alone with the cats. But talking about it in front of people and being alone with Jumin. She loved it when he was romantic but she could only handle it when it just him and here.

**Yoosung: We are having another party again**   
**Yoosung: https://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_od9zyc5fl61vf2lfeo1_1473489733_cover.gif**   
**ReinLee: Hm, I like him too, we agree on things.**   
**ReinLee: New favorite ship.**   
**Yoosung: What about a ship?**

“A ship?” she could hear the curiosity in his voice. Sigan-ui made no effort to stop him she wanted to see where his mind would go on this one.

  
**Yoosung: https://65.media.tumblr.com/98e3d450e83e63c162e9cc424df1713d/tumblr_inline_odomqdam9l1qc258r_500.gif**

**Zen: Don't ask Yoosung.**   
**Zen: You don't want to know.**   
**ReinLee: And I'm gonna what now?**   
**Jumin Han: Ship?**   
**Jumin Han: I didn't know you had money to buy a ship**

“No she can’t buy a ship, only you can Jumin, when people say ship,” she sat up from his chest and moved back to the floor he stood up as well, “they are talking about couples they like to see together, otp, ships,” she sighed, “Kind of like how I spoke of Phoenix Wright and Mile Edgeworth, and I like them together kind of like that.”

  
Something clicked in his mind, “But it can also be for couples that are already paired, right?” Jumin questioned, “Like Tomoya and Nagisa,” his new favorite anime. He was crying at the end of it, it was odd but nice seeing Jumin shed some tears.

  
“Yeah that couple works too,” she leaned on his shoulder.

**Jumin Han: Sigan-ui just informed me, Reinlee is not talking about a ship**   
**Jumin Han: but how people categorize couples**   
**Jumin Han: Then I hope we stay as your top ship then**   
**Jumin Han: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/c/c6/Jumin_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190341**

Sigan-ui was going to talk about the party but stopped her mind going blank at Jumin’s words. Why did he have to be so prefect, too prefect for words.

**Sigan-ui: I lost my train of thought**   
**Sigan-ui: -blush emoji-**   
**Zen: It is really simple with you and Sigan-ui then we will have a large party**   
**Zen: The more people you invite the more people you help**   
**ReinLee: So basically I find and talk to people and convince them to come to your party?**   
**ReinLee: That's it?**   
**ReinLee: That's easy enough.**   
**Jaehee: It may seem easy explained that way, but it is a very important task.**   
**ReinLee: Yeah ok.**   
**ReinLee: Just one question**   
**ReinLee: Why do you want my help?**   
**ReinLee: It sounds like Sigan-ui is an expert at this, having completed the task once with superior results.**

“Barely,” she manged to throw a party but by adding a couple of her friends from the streets to come along.

**ReinLee: Why throw an unknown wrench into those plans?**   
**Jumin Han: That is what we would like to know as well**   
**Jumin Han: Sigan-ui manged to talk to people**   
**Jumin Han: And we hosted a wonderful party**   
**Sigan-ui: Seven has been unusually quiet**   
**Sigan-ui: Did a pretty girl really scary you into not talking**   
**Zen: I might be better to have to people handing the invite**   
**ReinLee: Well I'm not the person with the answers.**   
**707: You might be though.**

She wanted to read Seven’s reaction but he was harder to read online then in person. What were his thoughts on this girl? What were his feelings? She knew him to get attached to new things but to quickly lose interest something that worried her. And she didn’t have the patient or courage to heal him.

  
She had the others open up to her a lot more than Seven ever would, the closer she got the more coiled up he became and when she started getting closer to Jumin he became more distance. No it was too for anything to happen they had to worry about the hacker and what the hacker wanted.

**Yoosung: What do you mean?**   
**Jaehee: Welcome back Luciel.**   
**707: Was running the background check on ReinLee.**   
**ReinLee: Find anything juicy?**   
**707: Besides your criminal records?**   
**707: http://66.media.tumblr.com/93607222eeb81b14de0b52cd392160cb/tumblr_ocahzk5uHc1vbllj8o3_400.gif**   
**ReinLee: Thought everyone knew about those, it's been all over the news.**   
**ReinLee: Now what do you mean I might have the answers?**   
**707: Have you met any of the members of the RFA before?**   
**ReinLee: No**   
**707: Sigan-ui, have you ever met ReinLee before?**   
**Sigan-ui: If she has a criminal record she might of been my cell mate**   
**Sigan-ui: How is life out of bars**   
**Jumin Han:...**   
**Sigan-ui: Joking Joking ;;;;**

“Joking,” she held her hands up, “I don’t have a criminal record anymore remember,” he continued frowning not liking the joke. Seven had erased any problems Sigan-ui had with the police (which wasn’t that much to start with) when Jumin proposed. They had been all light sentence shop lifting, disrespecting an officer, trespassing and of course scuffles with other runaways, “a joke,” she repeated.

  
It was no secret Sigan-ui knew a lot of people from her days of living on the streets it was how she survived, she was never homeless she always had a place to stay friends ot hang out with. But she had long ago decided she didn’t know the girl personally she talked like many writer friends she knew, but she still didn’t recognize the name.

**Sigan-ui: Why?**   
**Zen: If you send a picture I might see I can recognize her**   
**ReinLee: No picture for you.**   
**ReinLee: Seven don't send him any pictures of me please.**   
**Zen: http://pa1.narvii.com/6198/a38f0f7930228eafc276a860998d73036ee3c249_hq.gif**   
**707: You heard the lady.**   
**Jaehee: Luciel where were you going with this?**   
**707: Right**   
**707: Why did these two girls get sent here?**   
**ReinLee: Isn't that the overarching question you are trying to solve?**   
**707: Right.**   
**707: Neither of them seem to have any connection**   
**707: But there must be one**   
**707: We should keep ReinLee around until we find that connection**   
**707: It could be a clue to finding our hacker**   
**Jumin Han: I see...**   
**Jumin Han: But for now we should all be extra careful**   
**Sigan-ui: I will help you answer emails**   
**Sigan-ui: we normally suggest guest we want to invite here**   
**Sigan-ui: and you or I figure if they are right for the party**

“It was a fun party,” She stared at Jumin the engagement was a surprise but after that there was a lot of drinking and dancing, “The after party was more fun,” more drinking more dancing and of course Karaoke with the RFA members even V joined for the first time, “lots of report,” she nudged his shoulder.

  
HE frowned again but smiled seeing she wasn’t upset she was teasing him. He kissed her temple, “I had to get my point across,” he spoke.

  
“In the most dramatic way possible,” she added.

**Yoosung: I am excited to have another party!**   
**Yoosung: Sigan-ui's was so much fun.**   
**Yoosung: https://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_od9zyc5fl61vf2lfeo1_1473489733_cover.gif**   
**Jaehee: I'll admit I am interested in what kind of changes having another member will bring to the party.**   
**ReinLee: Well... alright.**   
**ReinLee: I'll try to help out.**   
**ReinLee: At least to help out with you guys finding the person who keeps bothering you by sticking ladies in here.**   
**ReinLee: Helping talk to guests will give me something more productive to do to help.**

‘Heal the broken,’ Sigan-ui thought. She kept the thought to herself, joining the RFA had been exciting but stressful for her but in the end she was rewarded with a great man and her wounds had been healed. “It isn’t that easy,” she mumbled.

**707: You know the hacker may just want to see us all end our single life.**   
**707: It worked with Jumin.**   
**707: ReinLee who you going to end up with?**   
**Zen: I hope this beautiful lady ends up with me**   
**Jaehee: I would suggest she doesn't fall for you**   
**Jaehee: Your fangirls would get jealous**   
**Sigan-ui: -sends a picture of Zen in cat ears for Jumin's commercial-**

“Take that pretty boy,” Sigan-ui spoke. She loved Zen as a brother but like Jumin she had so much fun teasing him because he tended to over react at the smallest details. Also his ego got on her nerves quick, she might have the prefect girl for him. She began thinking about it.

**Jaehee: You are just now getting job opportunities**   
**Zen: Why did you send that**   
**Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442**   
**Sigan-ui: No reason**

“Revenge,” she whispered, Jumin didn’t hear her he was staring at the time. He had work early in the moring.

**Jumin Han: It is getting late**   
**Jumin Han: Assistant Kang I would like to see the reports on wine cats can drink on my desk tomorrow**   
**Jaehee: yes but don't forget you have a meeting with the oil prince**   
**Jumin Han: Sigan-ui my love it is time we went to bed**

“You don’t have to tell me on messenger I am sitting right here,” her face was red. She yawned feeling tired. She would wake up an hour after Jumin. Her nocturnal life ended the moment she moved with Jumin.

**Zen: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/Zen_Sticker_02.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192444**   
**Zen: I thought you guys were waiting till marriage**   
**Jumin Han: http://static.tumblr.com/1a1b9c03852a65910859ec310658096f/wnvgc7k/UqUoep87k/tumblr_static_22zkgpgl8tpcc80ww8sww0gg8.gif**   
**Jumin Han: We are I just like waking up to her sleepy face**

He was staring at her with such a loving face she blushed she couldn’t wait to log off and be alone with just him. These precious moments should be shared with only them.

**Sigan-ui: -blushy emoji-**   
**Sigan-ui: It is getting pretty late....**   
**Jumin Han: It was nice meeting you Reinlee**   
**ReinLee: Nice meeting you as well.**   
**ReinLee: Gute Nacht.**   
**Jaehee: I should head off as well.**   
**Jaehee: I need to finish that report.**   
**Jaehee: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/36/Jaehee_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190011**   
**Yoosung: I need to get back to the event that is going on right now.**   
**Yoosung: Double EXP!**   
**Yoosung: We will talk some more ReinLee!**   
**ReinLee: I look forward to it.**   
**Jumin Han: I look forward to what you will bring the RFA**   
**-Jumin Han logged off-**   
**Sigan-ui: He may seem like a jerk but I promise you he is a Teddy Bear^^**   
**-Sigan-ui logged off-**

She logged off and stood up, Jumin didn’t bother standing up, “I think it would be a nice idea to sleep on the floor,” he was so comfortable with her lying on her on his chest. He almost drifted to sleep a few times if they didn’t have such a serious issue of the hacker striking again.

  
“A sleep over,” she rolled her eyes and headed to the bed, “we can do it another time but I am sure Jaehee would kill me, if you head to meet the prince with a bad back and lack of sleep,” she rolled her eyes. “I am sorry Mr. Trust Fund Kid you lack proper training with sleeping on the floor only practice will get you better.”

  
Jumin stood up and followed her to the bed, “But we are still cuddling on the bed,” he stated it was supposed to be a question but in his deep commending voice it sounded more like an order.

  
“Of course,” she went to bed, and moved over for him to join her. He did and pushed her closer she hugged him taking in his warmth. It was a crazy night already and it seemed like an adventure was about to start again.

  
“One more thing,” Jumin whispered into her ears, “don’t go to Rika’s apartment and see ReinLee,” he spoke. He glanced at her when she didn’t respond she was breathing lightly and were closed. He smiled kissing the top of her head, she was cute when she was asleep.

  
‘Visiting ReinLee,’ I haven’t thought of that. She had pretended to sleep and felt Jumin’s breathing become lighter and lighter as he dozed off she was forming a plan after all other then Seven she was the only one who knew where Rika’s apartment was. She would visit against Jumin’s wishes she had to see what was putting her friends in danger again.


	3. First Sight

**-Sigan-ui logged off-**

I sagged in the chair I had laid claim to. The happy couple had left the chatroom and she, Sigan-ui, was the least intimidating out of all the characters in this chatroom. It was amusing that she was dating the most intimidating.

**Zen: She is probably the only one that says that  
Zen: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/3/35/Zen_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192442  
Zen: I look forward to seeing you in my dreams  
Zen: https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ocx3vjSKFW1vf2lfeo1_1472888287_cover.gif**   
**-Zen has logged off-**

And there went the flirty actor boy, I should look him up later, his name sounds vaguely familiar. He seems quite obsessed with relationships, I'm curious as to why.

**Jaehee: I do hope you take this seriously  
Jaehee: anyway I have more work to do**

**-Jaehee logged off-**

That was the assistant, she must have a difficult job dealing with all this. But she seems a bit to high strung, she might need a spa day or whatever.

**Yoosung: And lolol is calling me**

**Yoosung: I hope we become friends**

**-Yoosung has logged off-**

He was the cute puppy one, he seems so young and innocent, it is kinda refreshing to be honest. That leaves just one more...

**ReinLee: You're the info master right?  
ReinLee: Are you sure you want to let me join in your group?  
ReinLee: A complete stranger?  
707: It worked out with Sigan-ui  
707: If you want out, you can leave  
707: I won't stop you**

**ReinLee: Hmm**

I turn my head to the camera. If only it was like a window, then I could see through to the other side. Would they really just let me leave? I crashed into their circle of fairly important people. Normally you don't just let someone walk away with information like that.

**707: Why are you looking up at the camera?  
ReinLee: Why are you looking at me looking up at the camera?**

**707: Touche**

I hum in thought. Well if I choose to stay I can always dip out later.

**ReinLee: I'll stick around  
ReinLee: I'd probably die from curiosity if I left now.  
707: We can't have that!  
707: No dying on my watch!  
ReinLee: So you admit you are watching me.  
707: Gotta make sure you aren't  doing anything suspicious.  
ReinLee: You make a good point  
ReinLee: I wouldn't trust me either  
ReinLee: I'm a bit crazy  
707: But the crazy ones are always the most fun!  
ReinLee: You are just the embodiment of that statement aren't you.**

**707: You caught me**

This guy has the best sense of humor. I end up spinning in the chair with my giggles. If nothing else I will stick around for this entertainment.

**ReinLee: Lol  
707: Lolol  
ReinLee: lolololol  
707: lololololololol  
ReinLee: You win this round master**

**707: I am god**

As I'm typing my response I end up yawning. Glancing at the time I'm shocked that it's midnight. Is it really that late? Oh man.

**ReinLee: Well then I better have my prayers ready  
707: I saw that yawn  
707: No wait yawns are contagious  
707: Quick go to sleep!  
ReinLee: Lol, alright.  
ReinLee: Good night.  
707: Night**

**-707 has logged off-**

Everyone left the chat, logged out of it. I follow their lead and end up on a home page of some sort. I close my phone and look around the apartment that I guess I am staying in for a while.

No wonder it feels cold, no one has been living here for a while. The walls start to close in around me, so I pick a corner and go sit in it. They can't get any closer like this. I pull my knees up to my chest and make myself comfortable on the floor. My phone is back in my hands, might as well do some investigating. 

I thumb though the app now that it is behaving properly. The home page has a section for emails, currently it is empty of course. It also had a place to access the chatroom when it opens or to reread the old chats, I debate for a minute on rereading the one I just had... but my curiosity gets the better of me, I continue looking at the rest of the app.

The link that says texts is lit up, I click on it. There is one text... from **UNKNOWN**! I quickly open it.

**It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.**

**-Unknown**

**What do you mean, you'll come get me?**

**-ReinLee**

I stare at the screen, waiting for a reply that doesn't come. I frown and go back to the home screen. I'm about to click the last big icon that says phone when my phone rings! But it's not my normal ring tone and the screen that pops up is different. It reads 707. I slide to answer.

I hear a voice making ringing noises that sound kind of like purrs before he speaks, his voice stops my breath.

"You're bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? I muse first confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow the instructions."

I gasp loudly and let out a noise of anguish while trying to fight the urge to giggle. "Oh no! Oh dear! Oh what should I do? How will I be able to deal with this?!"

"Gullible customer, please calmly down. And take a deep breath. Breathe in," the person on the other end breathes in himself, "breathe out." 

I find myself breathing with him, the smile on my face is almost hurting. 

"You must remain collected at times like this. Now, if you have taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say Honey I love you~. You know like how the teddy bears say it."

I may have turned a bit red at that line, but it's not like I can deny him! "Honey I love you," I say as if I was really with someone I loved.

He starts laughing on the other end and I know I am blushing now. Are laughs supposed to do that to you? 

"Good job," he says through his laughter. "God, so cute. Now I will confirm your phone number. Please tell me your phone number."

I open my mouth, but I don't even have a moment to take a breath before he shouts stop into the phone. "You were about to tell me your phone number right? You can't do that! There are so many scams like this right now! If you receive a call like this from now on, don't even think and just hang up." I nod even though he can't see me and make a humming noise of consent. "And if you are unsure, just call me. Okay? I'll check even when I'm busy."

I lean back and just listen to him speak, after he ditched the fake accent his voice got even nicer to listen to.

"You can't fall for stupid things like this! I just called to check whether this is the right number, and it was just me so nothing happened, but if this was a real scam a scary hacker could have taken all your money! The moment you receive that call, you lose your money. Okay?"

I clear my throat and put on the best deep voice I could manage, "I am sorry to inform you but we have detected criminal activity on your account, sir."

"What?!" He is very good at faking shock. "You managed to get into a hacker's account?! Amazing!" He laughed, "but I don't have a bank account, haha! My boss told me using cash was the best way to make money."

I can't hold back my laughter anymore and almost drop the phone from giggles. I can hear him laughing on the other end as well. He recovers faster.

"Anyways, I checked your phone number, so I'll let the other members know! Now if you get a call from this app, you'll see the faces of our members so try talking to them! You'll be seeing them often from now on. Please take good care of the RFA, okay? Looking forward to it!"

"I will," I say softly.

I can hear him nod on the other side, "then  bye bye."

"Tschüss."

I look around the room again, now it feels less like a prison. The weight and fear that had settled around me lifted. It'll be fine.

I look back down at the app, going to the last thing on the app, the profiles. I click on 707's  and can't help but smile to myself. It doesn't provide any new information, I already figured that he was a dork. I check out the rest of the profiles, they don't have a lot of information, but that makes sense since they all already know each other.

There was even a place for me to fill out a profile for myself. I change the picture to one of the stars and leave it at that for now.

I yawn again, I can almost feel Seven yawning with me. I lock my phone and curl up in the corner. I can figure everything else out in the morning.

☆

I woke up with a sore neck, I groan and stretch out, rolling my head to try to work out some of the kinks. I probably should have slept on the bed last night, but it was the former bed of someone who is dead now... this whole situation is excessively weird.

I look around the room from my corner on the floor and well there is nothing different during the morning hours compared to the evening ones. It's a little easier to see the details in the layout and decor, but that's it... it's still just as cold as before.

I turn myself around and lay on the ground with my feet resting on the wall as I pick up my phone again. That app is lit up, there are notifications inside waiting for me. This is more interactions I've had on my phone since I was in school. 

Opening up the app I check the messages feature to see if Unknown had replied back, he hadn't but I did have other messages.

The first one was from one of the other two females in the group, Jaehee Kang, the assistant to Jumin Han. Wait a second... both of the ladies in this group are related to Jumin, one is his assistant and the other is his girlfriend... he just gets all of the ladies apparently.

**I don't know if you've already talked with the other members, but this is how you send texts.**

**-Jaehee Kang**

**I appreciate the help!**

**-ReinLee**

The other text was from the youngest member Yoosung Kim. 

**Hi ReinLee! It's Yoosung! So nice meeting you!**

**-Yoosung☆**

**Nice to meet you too Yoosung.**

**\- ReinLee**

I don't even have time to close out of the messages before he replies again.

**I look forward to getting to know you. I hope we can be great friends!**

**-Yoosung☆**

**I'm sure we can~**

**-ReinLee**

**Did you eat breakfast?**

**-Yoosung☆**

**Not yet I need to go out and get food.**

**-ReinLee**

**You need to eat!**

**-Yoosung☆**

I shoot him a text saying I am going to eat and push myself up, folding in half. I slide my feet down and stand up. 

I kinda feel bad leaving right now, it feels like if I do I might be abandoning them. But it's not like I'm needed anyways. Whatever, I need food and I can't keep wearing the same outfit.

I grab my bag where I left it on the floor as I make my way out. 

I was making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, I'm homebound. Ok no for real not using song lyrics, I was downtown when I heard screeches of fangirls. I wince and turn to look at what sort of thing or person would capture their attention. Imagine my shock when it turns out to to be someone I actually recognized. 

There in the crowd was Zen. I'd seen enough of his selfies last night to recognize him. I opened my mouth to call out to him, I couldn't believe it, an actual RFA member. But before I get a sound out I shut my mouth. It's not like he would believe me anyways. What kind of irony is it to run into someone you met online the very next day.

Just for the memory I raise my phone and snap a picture of him. I laugh at myself, I seem like a fangirl now. Maybe I should watch his musicals now?

I watch as he walks away, I can't go back and call out to him now. I worder how he'd react to finding out I was right there. Now I wanna know. I'll tell him later.

Oh! Now I want to write about missed connections! I giggle and start skipping on my way to my apartment. 

I hop up onto the ledge around flower beds that lead to my apartment complex, walking along them acting as if I were on a tightrope.

The walls thin in front of my eyes, rising farther from the ground. I carefully place one foot in front of the other, keeping my center of gravity over the rope. My stomach knots as I stare down at the concrete below me, but I need to make it to the otherside before the guards make it up here to the roof. I need to be careful though, after all I didn't take this job with the intention of dying.

I glance behind me, the door to the roof was still shut, but who knows how much longer it will remain that way. I only have a few more feet to cover. I am almost there. My feet hit the roof as I hear a slam behind me. 

I scurry to the door and rush inside. I stand panting off to the side, people stare in confusion, but I don't mind them. I made it.

I head up the stairs to my apartment. Opening the door I see that... it's still clean. Usually something happens and clothes end up all over the floor. Then when I am acting out scenes I ruin it by getting tangled up in something.

I put my bag on the bed and go to grab travel rucksack from the closet. While filling the bag I stress over which clothes to bring. Ok that's a lie, I just stuff fluffy sweaters and comfy pants in there. If I want to play dress up, I'll just come back here. But I do grab my space themed blanket. Wrapped up in the stars is the best way to sleep.

After I have a decent amount of clothes I head into the kitchen. I have a fair amount of instant food and other microwavable things. I put them in one of my grocery totes. 

Now I'll be ready for this strange solo sleepover. 

☆

I drop the suitcase just inside the door and slump against it. Why do I keep insisting on walking everywhere? How do clothes get so heavy?

I whine to myself and walk over to the computer chair. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I remember the picture of Zenergy I wanted to share.

I open the app and there is a chatroom going! It has Seven and Yoosung, I remember how much better I felt after Seven's call last night. I open the chat.

**-ReinLee has logged on-**

**707: And it's ReinLee.**

**Yoosung: Hi ReinLee!**

**ReinLee: Good afternoon Seven. Good afternoon Yoosung.**

**ReinLee: Have you eaten yet today?**

**Yoosung: I did, it was cafeteria food though.**

**707: Honey**

**707: Buddha**

**707: Chips**

**Yoosung: That's not a good meal Seven.**

**707:<https://media.tenor.co/images/61aeccb0cb7ab442c38721484777c645/tenor.gif>**

**Yoosung: Did you eat today ReinLee?**

**ReinLee: Not yet.**

**Yoosung:<https://media.tenor.co/images/74ef527c1ace71538e045fbc52570ff5/tenor.gif>**

**707:<https://media.tumblr.com/990fe076fa68f17117ff0562c8151bf5/tumblr_ocr2baMQSS1qctn2ko3_500.gif>**

**Yoosung: You need to eat!**

**Yoosung: You said you were going to get food!**

**707: Don't starve yourself because of stress!**

**ReinLee: Calm down boys! I'll eat!**

**ReinLee: I just got home and I wanted to tell you guys about something that happened to me today!**

**-Zen has logged on-**

**ReinLee: And speak of the Devil.**

**Zen: ReinLee you were talking about me?**

**Yoosung: She was about to tell us about something that happened to her today.**

**ReinLee: I took an awesome picture today!**

**ReinLee: [Picture of Zen she took today]**

**Zen:<https://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_odqby4P83Z1vf2lfeo1_1474251772_cover.gif> **

**Zen: That's where I had a meeting with the director today!**

**Zen: ReinLee you were there?!**

**Yoosung: You saw Zen today?!**

**ReinLee: ^^**

**Zen: You saw me and you didn't say hi?**

**ReinLee: You looked busy, I didn't want to disturb your work.**

**Zen:<http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/e9/Zen_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192453>**

**707: Zen you missed out big time.**

**Yoosung: I'm so jealous, you were so close to ReinLee.**

**Zen:<http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/e9/Zen_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192453>**

**ReinLee: Well I'm going to eat before you guys kill me for not eating.**

**ReinLee: Tschüss~ ♡**

**-ReinLee has logged out-**

Now that was handled, I spun around in a circle wondering what I should do now. I still hadn't made a decision when there was a doorbell ring.


	4. Meeting Sigan-ui

The mission was simple, go meet ReinLee in real life. Purpose:unknown, reason: lacking, curiosity: full of it. Sigan-ui was one that always went were the adventure was, after Jumin had left to work the next morning taking time with kiss and hiring extra body guards in case the hacker decided to attack. What he didn’t know was Sigan-ui had prepared for this last night.   
  
She was walking down the familiar path she had not walked down in three months. This was the area Seven would know as soon as she arrived and probably warn Jumin or V. Whichever one he decides to call first.   
  
Heading down the familiar hallway she check one last time to make sure everything was in place.   
  
Glasses on: check. Baseball cap on: check.   
  
She sighed letting out a deep breath before knocking on the door. She glanced at the camera pulling her glasses down and winked before waiting for the door to open.   
  
Jeong-min stared at the door. Did she really hear a knock on the other side? Who knew she was here? It was very concerning.   
  
She left her phone and bag on the ground next to the computer table and walked over to the door. There was a peephole... but she couldn't see through it. She placed her hands on the door and tried to jump to see through the hole. Why must everything be made for tall people?   
  
With the amount of noise she made the person on the other side must have realized she was here. She opened the door slowly and peeked around it, ready to slam it shut at a moments notice.   
  
The person sitting on the other side was suspicious looking with baseball cap on with strange design and large kitty sunglasses that covered half of her face. She was female that was easy to tell with the clothes. The girl wore an old worn out pokemon shirt with the original starters, there some hard to remove food stains that no matter how many times it went in the wash they wouldn't leave. The pants were ripped from the knees and had a small hole starting around the thigh. to complete this look old converse shoes.   
  
The only new thing this girl had was her phone which looked like the latest model of phones just released this month. She was idlely flipping through it before glancing up and smiling at the girl peeking through the door.   
"Reinlee?" she gave off a half smile.   
  
She slowly opened the door a little more. Whoever this stranger was, she probably was from the RFA. After all, it had been a while since she used that name anywhere else.   
  
That meant there were only two possible people this could be. She was going to make an educated guess that it wasn't Jaehee.   
  
That only left...   
  
"I like your glasses," that was not what she planned on saying, but it was a good first impression for Sigan-ui.   
  
Sigan-ui moved her glasses down a little bit and gave a wink before pushing them back in, "thanks they were a gift from the prince of france asking for my hand in marriage."  She walked into the house moving cat like in her motion, to match with her look.   
  
She glanced at the girl known as ReinLee in the RFA, and took of her glasses resting them on top of her hat, "you are so tiny and pale and blond," she was staring at the girl her green eyes moving up down, "and so cute Zen would all over you once he sees you," Sigan-ui continued, "hang on one second,"   
  
She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it a quick doodle of angry Jumin and a sad Seven before writing 'don't tell Jumin' and facing it to the camera.   
  
OK so Jeong-min may have blushed a bit at her comments. She turned back to the door and secured it once they both were safely inside.   
  
When she turned back she saw Sigan-ui holding the paper to the camera. She couldn't help but giggle. Her art was adorable!   
  
"Is that what he would look like if he found out you are here?" She looked up at the camera and held a finger to her lips before smiling.   
  
"I may of exaggerated a bit," she took a seat on the couch but missed it slipping off and sitting on the floor instead. "Whatever the floor is comfortable anyway," she spoke coolly.  She glanced at the blond girl she couldn't get over how tiny she was and cute.   
  
She was around tall men now and days, her own fiancée being a foot taller then her. She was shorter then the girl but it didn't matter much in a long run. "I don't think I ever met you before," she was studying the girls face trying to search her memory bank of people, friends or past encounters she might have with the girl, "you are a completely new face."   
  
Jeong-min laughed when Sigan-ui missed the couch. In the end she sat on the floor as well, her legs crossed and sitting on her feet.   
  
"I don't think I have ever met you either."   
  
She definitely would have written something about this character if she had. Everything about her was interesting, her outfit, the air around her, her manner of speaking, all of it.   
  
"What brings you here?"   
  
"I wanted to see if I knew you or not," Sigan-ui yawned. "I know a lot people yo," she spoke causally. She definitely didn't seem like she was marrying an heir for a large company, but she was. "One thing you learn while leaving in the city, know people," she winked again.   
  
"If not that," she paused a bit, "I guess just to comfort you," she shrugged her shoulders. "I was in your shoes nine months ago," she paused again, "has it been nine months." She had to laugh a bit she barely knew Jumin for a year and she was jumping to marry him. "It is scary all these strangers expecting you to handle a party, if it hadn't been for Jumin being an asshole I would of walked out," she became more happy at Jumin's name. "Also do you have any questions?"   
  
She was actually tempted to tell this girl she just met her real name. But she bit her tongue on it. Her instincts said Sigan-ui is trustworthy, but wait until the end of the conversation.   
  
"Wait Jumin was a jerk to you?" She could kinda see it from his attitude, but at the same time it was really hard after seeing how cute they were together. "Um how did you end up here?"   
  
Sigan-ui laughed a bit, "yeah he was and I quote 'there is no possible way a girl like you could handle talking to the audience we need for the party' oh did that pissed me off so much. I would of punched him if he said that to my face," she had to laugh, "but he became kinder a week later" she laughed again.   
  
"You don't have a question on any of the members?" she raised an eyebrow at the girl before looking at the ceiling trying to recall the night she arrived at the RFA, "my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with my roommate and they both decided to kick me out. After spending a few hours online looking for a new roommate I found this app that I thought would help me find a good roommate and for cheap, and I guess I was led here," she shrugged like it was nothing.   
  
Of course she had questions on the RFA members, but Sigan-ui was the one in front of her right now. And she was curious about her too. Why would she start off by asking about someone else the first time she met someone?   
  
Jeong-min hummed in the back of her throat, as she thought about what she said. "I guess in that way it did help you out with finding a place to stay." She had found a place to stay and a much better relationship, so it looked like a win-win situation for her.   
  
Sigan-ui nodded, "I guess so," she nodded, "I mean Jumin bought me a studio apartment but only after agreeing that I still mange and pay for things by myself," she sighed at thought not used to being cared for or knowing she would have a comfortable place to go back to in the city, "but still why did you follow some unknown stranger?"   
  
She remembered what Seven told her the day of her party how he she shouldn't follow a stranger to some unknown place or download strange apps. Here she was again but this time there was another girl she glanced around Rika's empty apartment everything was locked up forbidden from being touched.   
  
"I had nothing to lose," she replied though her answer was more of a question. "I mean when presented with a beginning of a story, the options are to take it and see where it goes or to let it pass you by and be forever curious." She paused and hummed while thinking, "though I think the main reason was boredom and I can't really pass up when someone asks me specifically for help. If it's in my power I should help where I can."   
  
If she had known before hand that Unknown wasn't really looking for her to help him find the owner of the phone would she have still agreed?   
  
Honestly, yes. There was something here that needed doing. Though she wasn't sure what it was. But there must be some reason she was put here. If not... well it would make an interesting tale.   
  
Sigan-ui thought about it, "I guess," but she never one to pass up an adventure. She wasn't sure what the girl was talking about she instead stared off at the ceiling. It was a comfortable quiet one that she only achieved with Jumin. She had more questions she wanted to ask the girl but she got all the answers she needed at the moment forcing to answer more would make the mood uncomfortable.   
  
" _You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body_ __   
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party   
I'd run away   
I'd run away with you   
_Ooh_ "  her phone started ringing a picture of Jumin's face flashing on the phone.   
  
"Oh shit he figured out I am not home," Sigan-ui said she answered her phone, "Hey Jumin," she answered causally.   
  
Jeong-min had been thinking about everything that had happened so far when Sigan-ui's phone rang. It startled her. She looked at Sigan-ui preparing herself for...what, she doesn't know just something.   
  
"I am fine Jumin.... no nothing happened.... I can't tell you that.... I am at Rika's place meeting Reinlee..... yeah...she is really cute and tiny," she laughed at the comment Jumin made over the phone. "I guess but I have been around you and your body guards lately.... nobody saw me leave.... I was curious myself.... I will be heading to the penthouse soon... alright... I love you too," she hung up her cheeks red from the 'I love you' comment. "He is furious but not as mad as I thought he would be," she took of her hat and placed it Reinlee.   
  
Jeong-min watched the phone interaction between Sigan-ui and Jumin and couldn't help but smile. She could see the love even just from this one angle. "I'm glad he's not as mad as you thought." She doubted he could really stay mad at Sigan-ui anyways.   
  
When the hat was placed on her head she gave her a questioning look before smiling and adjusting it so it was placed better. "What else did he want?"   
  
Sigan-ui sighed, "He wants me to go home," she said putting the glasses on the girl as well, "and a picture to see if you are a real person," she held her phone up and took a selfie of the new member and her sitting at Rika's place. She drew a pair of sun glasses and  a hat on her before adding pink blush on Reinlee's face. "What do you think?" she said.   
  
Jeong-min burst out laughing at the picture. It was absolutely perfect. "I love it. You should send it to me please."   
  
She giggled some more, Sigan-ui was probably the most interesting person she had met recently. And now after seeing her...   
  
"You wanna know my real name?"   
  
Sigan-ui sent the picture to the group it was empty.   
__ Sigan-ui: look who I just met   
She glanced at the girl putting her glasses back on her face, "If you want to," s he said slipping her phone into her back pocket.   
  
She made that humming noise, we as the readers are gonna start wondering if someone who is watching is gonna notice that habit of hers, but back to the story. Her eyes scanned over Sigan-ui's face several times, her brain running over things. "Yeah, I trust you," although she said it out loud she was more talking to herself. "I'm Jeong-min, pleasure to make your acquaintance."   
  
"Sigan-ui nice to meet you too," she said heading towards the door before Jumin could call again and hound her on why she was being late. "You can keep the hat I designed it myself," she stopped at the door, "sorry I couldn't stay longer Jeong-min," she did look apologetic   
  
"It's alright!" Jeong-min made sure to smile as bright as possible to reassure Sigan-ui. "It was nice just getting to meet you after all." She stood up walking over to the door, following Sigan-ui. "Though you might want to be careful not to upset Jumin if you ever decide to come back."   
  
Sigan-ui stood at the door. "Everyone  in the RFA has a story and though they are a whole bunch of weirdo's but they all have good hearts and the party does go for a good cause," she said   
  
She nodded. " I look forward to hearing all the stories."   
  
And she really did, the party was going to be an interesting story, the guests are going to have their own stories, and then of course each RFA member will have stories as well.   
  
Sigan-ui quickly left giving a wave to the camera before heading out. She had one more stop to make before heading to the penthouse.


	5. Zen

Zen shut off his phone he had a chance of meeting a cute girl. The mysterious Reinlee and he missed her. He didn't see the girl flashing her camera at him. It was normal for girls to take pictures of him after all he was handsome, too perfect for words. He sighed, disappointed in himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stood frozen, was it another fan girl of his or worse the hacker. He would tell her to go away he was busy practicing. He would give her a quick autograph a picture and send her own her way. If it was the hacker he had more problems.

"I only have time for an autograph and a picture," he spoke swinging the door open, he would treat who ever it is like another fan.

"I have plenty," a familiar voice spoke. He stared at Sigan-ui the latest picture on him on the RFA messenger filled her phone screen, "can't believe you missed a chance to talk to the cutest girl of the group." She was leaning on door frame. Her famous half smile on her lips while her ever popular sunglasses rested on top of her head.

"How long do you have till the guard dog comes looking for you?" He questioned. Picking the name from Reinlee to call Jumin after all he was a guard dog when it came to his fiancée.

"You sound like her too, cute," she commented. She strode in taking a seat on the couch, "an hour, maybe if I lucky I can stretch it two. He called while I was at Rika's place." She was pushing the limits, she wasnt for Jumin, too much of a wild card, hard to control, and Jumin wanted nothing but control.

"How cute is she?" Zen asked still bummed he missed a chance to see her. Why didn't she introduce herself? How was he to know that there was an RFA member with in his line of sight?

"Very cute you will be all over her," she winked playfully, "she is cute and tiny, but you know has a wild side in bed, the type that cant be tamed."

Zen blushed the red on his cheeks was something he couldnt hide. She always had a habit of making fun of him when it came to anything sexual. He moved his hands to the back of his head, I am not going to question how you all this. Zen knew better then to question Sigan-ui on this. She would tease him about him being virgin... which he was not?

"Better not, I just know," she stated the obvious fact of matter. "She could teach you a few things," she chuckled and walked around staring at the few things he collected.

The Zoro poster was still up hiding the crack in the wall, he had found a different poster to cover up the hole she punched. Glancing at her phone, Jumin had texted her that he wasn't happy. Sigan-ui wasnt home yet and that he was sending body guards to look for her. He would be heading out if someone didnt find her soon. She sighed she didn't want to be locked up in the penthouse though she understood his worry.

"Zen come here," she raised her phone and snapped a picture of Zen and her. She was making a face while Zen posed for the picture holding two fingers up and making the famous duck face.

'Zen and I goofing off together'. She sent him a snapchat something Jumin was getting into, he only messaged his future wife and sometimes Jaehee to check up on Elizabeth the 3rd if went traveling with Sigan-ui taking her new places.

"He is going to kill me," Zen didnt sound concern he sounded a bit eager. He wanted to play around a bit with Jumin, get Mr. Trustfundkid angry. He smirked at Sigan-ui. "That should have cut your time in half," he spoke.

He noticed something in her reaction like she had given up. "Yea," she sighed a bit. "It is a bit cruel to have him worrying," she sighed. "I should head home, but before I do I just wanted to have some fun."

The hacker put everyone on edge, they were still unsure what he was planning and what they should do. She plopped down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"The stray cat of the group got caged and declawed," Zen said as he smiled staring at her while she was laying upside down the couch, "you know you could just tell him you are not interested in marrying him." Zen couldn't get over the fact she was marrying the asshole. How he got lucky enough to get someone like Sigan-ui, who was the polar opposite of Jumin? Zen felt that she had more in common with him.

"I havent been declawed yet," she grabbed a flask from pocket and drank whatever is inside. "Want some bourbon," she held the flask up, "it is good," she spoke before drinking some again.

"I have beer," Zen spoke crossing his arms over his chest. "Isnt it too early to drink," he scolded her. Sigan-ui shook her head her before sitting up.

"Loser," she said more out of habit then her playful nature would allow. She was thinking about something and sighed, "I am going to head back to Jumin's place." Zen watched as she picked herself up and headed to his door.

"Or you could go home, "he pointed out. Jumin did buy her a penthouse that she rarely visited. A man and a woman shouldnt be in the same house before marriage, he heard Jumin repeat it a few times when Zen did have time to date but that was long before Sigan-ui.

"I am," she placed her signature glasses on. "I gotta get my flame thrower from the penthouse," she moved her glasses down and winked opening the door

"Why dont you call it what it really is," Zen spoke crossing his arms over his chest, "a blow torch."

The image of the tiny girl sitting next to Jumins apartment playing with a blow torch and some spray paint. If he was lucky she might end up spray painting Jumins suit and setting a few things on fire but he knew Sigan-ui wouldnt do it.

"Cause it sounds lame," she walked out the door and was talking to Jumin. Zen sighed and glanced at the messenger.

☆

The ringing of the phone startled me out of an animated daydream. I quickly answered the phone, not even glancing at it. "Hallo?"

"How could you do this to me?" a masculine voice whined on the other end.

"Pardon?" I asked confused, pulling the phone away from my face she glanced at the name on the screen.

"We were so close, only meters away if this picture tells no lies, and you didn't say hi?"

"Oh!" I laughed, "this is Zen!"

"Didn’t you look at the caller ID?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Nope!"

"That's dangerous! What if I had been some creep?"

The RFA members are very concerned people it seems, they all worry about me. I scooted back so my back was resting against the bed.

"Oh, but Zen I was too enraptured by this picture I took to focus on anything else." I teased, "the beauty was too strong."

"I understand, sometimes I have a hard time looking away from the mirror when I answer the phone." I bit back my laughter, he totally took me seriously. "But I am a man, you are a lady, you need to be more conscious of your surroundings. If you do ever get in trouble though, call me, I'll come rushing to your aid."

"Oh my, what a hero." I fluttered my eyelashes and stuck out my tongue.

"I'm your knight in shining armor."

The laughter kept coming, he was so serious and it was awesome.

"If you are a knight, what is everyone else in the RFA?"

"Well," he hummed in thought. "Sigan-ui is a princess captured by the evilest wizard in all the land, who commands armies of cats."

I heard a noise after he finished speaking and I had to ask, "was that a sneeze?"

"Just saying the c word makes me sneeze."

"OK..." What kind of allergy does he have, that is overly extreme, "no more cat armies, how about Jaehee?"

"She was a witch who has been captured by the evil wizard." He didn't even have to think hard on that one.

"I'm going to guess the evil wizard is Jumin," I said slowly. I couldn't imagine him as an evil wizard, he was too into Sigan-ui.

"Absolutely!"

"Then how about Yoosung?" I asked, might as well get his opinions on all the RFA.

"He is my knight apprentice," he answered instantaneously.

"Oh fancy." I wiggled my fingers in the air. I could see this story coming together. A knight who thinks he is great and aims to defeat the evil wizard who is anything but evil.

"He's not very at it."

I had almost forgot I was on the phone with Zen, getting lost in the potential story. "Moving on, how about Seven?"

"Seven... um...." there was an extended pause on the line, "he's Seven."

I couldn't help myself, I ended up laughing until there were tears rolling down my face. Zen voiced his confusion, but that just made it all the more funny. My stomach was starting to hurt. I ended up lying on my side, giggling and gasping for air.

"Are you done?" Zen asked as I calmed down.

"Yeah," I finally replied. "Thanks for the great idea Zen."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to write it down before I forget," I replied. "Let's talk later, tschüss!"

I ignored his confused protests and hung up the call. I had a plot bunny and needed to follow that trail.


End file.
